


The Possibility of Logical Creativity: A Seemingly Impossible Feat

by apatheticskeleton



Series: Sanders Sides 2020 Angst Collection Shorts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Anorexia, Baking with Patton, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticskeleton/pseuds/apatheticskeleton
Summary: Upon denying his favorite treat, Roman is questioned about his eating habits by a few concerned friends, and a possible lover.
Relationships: Logince (Logan x Roman)
Series: Sanders Sides 2020 Angst Collection Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943377
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	The Possibility of Logical Creativity: A Seemingly Impossible Feat

“Hey kiddo!” Patton shouts at Roman as the creative trait enters the room.

“Want a cookie?” Patton asks, pointing to a plate of the steaming treats, a trademark of his morality.

“Ah, no thank you Patton,” Roman replies, leaning on the kitchen counter, a few paces away from where the Moral side stands, looking affronted at this reply.

Even Virgil glances up from his book, Managing Anxiety, which was gifted to him by Logic.

“But Roman, these are your favorite! Cinnamon and chocolate chip, right?” Patton‘s voice becomes questioning as he doubts himself. “Yes, I only eat the best,” Roman voices.

Patton’s eye twitches, and the anxious, book bearing side giggles. “THEN EAT IT!” Patton screeches at Roman, thrusting the cookie in his face.

Adjusting his glasses, Logic shifts his focus from his computer screen to the kitchen, eyeing the scene from the living room couch where he sits near Virgil, ready to step in if things get too heated.

“Great galloping gargoyles! Take it easy Dad!” Roman cries, back pressing into the countertop as he tries to keep Patton’s hand in view, his eyes becoming crossed.

Patton relaxes at being called Dad, and pulls back, looking at the cookie in his hand. “Sorry Princey, I just haven’t seen you eat since dinner yesterday, and its past lunch time. I want to make sure that my children are eating.”

At this, Virgil looks away from the discussion just as Morality and Creativity glance over at the anxious trait, remembering how he used to skip meals before he felt accepted among them.

Logan is back to tapping away at his computer, remaining tuned into the conversation to ensure its continued ease and logic.

Patton frowns. “Virge?” He says. Virgil looks out from beneath his bangs at Patton. “Kiddo, do you want a cookie?” Virgil nods, and creeps off of the couch to receive the cookie from Patton. Anxiety munches on it, slinking back to the sofa. The Dad-like trait sighs in relief.

“Roman, can I make you lunch?” “No thank you, I was simply stopping in to alert you all to my new quest!” Roman says, puffing out his chest.

Logan looks at the Princely side. “No, you will not be permitted to begin said quest until you consume a food of any sort, even if it be cookies, which are packed with carbs and-“ “I think he gets it,” Anxiety grumbles, reminded of the calories he ate.

Logan glances at Anxiety, annoyed at being interrupted, but nods as he realizes that overloading Anxiety with information at the present time is not advised.

“Your Mother is right, Roman. You have to eat something before you go off on another adventure!” Patton chirps, eyes bright.

Anxiety wheezes, book falling off of his lap. Logan purses his lips at Patton and turns back to his computer. Patton looks confused, but turns to Roman. “Kiddo, you’ve gotta eat! What’s the change about? You‘ve never needed to be persuaded to eat.”

Roman taps his foot. “I’ve been planning out how to go about this quest for months! I’ve fallen in love, and I’m off to pursue the man of my dreams!”

Logan adjusts his glasses, watching Roman with intent. “Although, I’ve realized that I must be a bit skinnier before confessing my feelings!” Roman finishes with a flourish of his hands, a pink blush dusting his face.

The room is silent. Logan breaks the quiet a few seconds later, a harsh edge unlike his own tainting his voice. “So you decide to refrain from eating a few hours before you leave? I am sure that you are aware losing weight takes-“ “Roman, you don’t have to starve yourself! You’re a beautiful Prince, and I’m so happy that you are healthy!”

Patton rushes in for a hug, but gasps and pulls away. “Wait! No, you’re not healthy, your ribs are probably countable!”

Roman cringes as the sides stare at him. “Princey, buddy, come on. Take it from a guy who’s been there before. Not a good practice to continue,” Virgil warns, sifting through the past few month’s memories in his head and wondering how he could have missed the warning signs Roman was displaying.

Logan is oddly quiet. The other traits wait for him to spew off a few facts about the dangers of eating disorders, but nothing is said. Until, “Roman, eat. I know that if I were in your lover’s position, I would rather my mate be healthy. As it is logical, of course, to be healthy,” Logan tacks on the last sentence, adjusting his glasses in a hurry.

Virgil smirks. Roman hesitates, then nods. “Patton, be a dear and give me a cookie.” Patton’s smile warms Roman. “Of course!” He chirps, handing Roman a cookie. “Do you want one for your love?” Patton asks happily.

“I’m sure that the cookie would not hold up in the conditions Roman will be enduring to find his lover,” Logan voices, eyes fixed on his computer, unmoving.

“Oh, I’m sure that it will,” Virgil chuckles, turning a page in his book. Roman shakes his head at Vigil, shooting him a look.

“I’d like the cookie please.” Patton hands it to him. Roman walks to the sofa and stands directly before Logan.

Logan looks up from his laptop as Patton watches in wonder; Virgil with a grin plastered across his lips.

“Logan, this cookie is for you, my love.” Logan blinks. After a moment of consideration, he reaches for the cookie.

Patton gasps, and Virgil leaps over the couch and races into the kitchen, urging Patton to shush. Logan adjusts his glasses. “Roman, thank you. I...am certain that I may have similar ideas about you.” Patton squeals at this.

Roman sits on the couch beside Logan, running a hand across the enlightened trait’s jawline and to his chin. “May I kiss you, darling?” Roman whispers.

Virgil ducks behind the counter in the kitchen, as Patton watches the lovers, star struck.

Logan nods. Roman presses a gentle kiss to Logan’s lips, and they melt together, happy to have found one another, realizing that Logic and Creativity can become one.


End file.
